mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 23/@comment-29051592-20160522162626
Sabe dessa vez ̶é̶ ̶t̶a̶m̶b̶é̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶ú̶n̶i̶c̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶z̶ ̶ eu concordo com o FDP do Shadow, foi estupidez da Night querer ficar com dois powers, mas também como meu pai fala, “Adolescente só faz merd*”, já não bastava ela usar óculos, agora ferrou com a visão de vez. “ Javelin se aproxima e bate no rosto de Nightstrike “ Hoooo Turn down for what!!!!! Slap in the face!!! I love you Jav, foi a única com atitude de finalmente dar um tapa nessa guria, a quanto tempo to esperando alguém dos personagens fazer isso a Mayak foi uma deles, agora foi a Jav, só falta a Storm =P Vish isso vai dar treta, eles foram sem as roupas de RH, alguém aleatório vai acabar filmando eles usando os poderes e vai postar no Paws Tube xDxD daí que todo mundo vai descobrir mesmo a identidade deles e quando digo “todo mundo” não quero dizer apenas em RF. Razorback seu filho da mãe, deixou a Mardi dormindo, deixou ela fora da ação, isso não vai ficar assim não, espero que oce se ferre por causa disso xD My Godness, quando a Blade falou que sabia que os outros estavam escondidos, putiz pensei na hora que ela fosse matar a Belyy, quando a Acel começou a voar pra cima dela eu prendi a respiração xDxD Mayak a salvou Ufa... Mas só que isso custou caro D= a Acel matou ela, “''Nightstrike e os outros ficam perplexos mediante a situação”'' NY Gosh chega de ficarem perplexos façam algo poderiam ter jogado uma magia loca na morte impedindo isso, que droga a Mayak não pode morrer ;-; eu estou curtindo ela DD= Pó a Siege também morreu, as duas personagens que eu esta curtindo foram mortas DD= e pelo jeito o que eu disse na parte 22 foi pro ralo, oce acabou com esse casal também, pelo jeito osso não gosta de shipping mesmo, até o Deph e Jav oce ta dentando desfazer matando a Jav, quando se acaba com um casal, eu sinto muita pena... Agora eu sei que sempre que surgir um casal ele provavelmente não vai durar, alguém vai morrer, pelo menos Storm e Kraken não estão namorando eles estão salvos =D / =P Blade acabou de assinar sua própria sentença de morte MUITO DOLOROSA, End não vai deixar barato isso, quando ele conseguir tirar a Apocalypse Jewel das patas de Blade, ela estará Fod***. Agora já tivemos as 6 mortes: Xenon, Scarab Sphere, Aceldama, Red Mask, Oil Rig, Rainbow Siege D= e Mayka DD=, pelo jeito oce contou errado Crescente eram 7 e não 6, querendo esconder uma das mortes dos seus leitores. Gosh!!! Olha só a Blizzard está viva, nossa que impressionante eu nem sabia xDxD mas sabe, eu gostei mas da Mayak, mesmo as duas sendo parecidas como a Night disse uma vez, pra mim Mayak e melhor que Blizzard, então se tivesse um jeito de negociar a alma de Mayak com a morte, escolheria blizzard para morrer de novo e deixar a Mayak viva, que tem uma irmãzinha, “cara mas a Blizzard também tem um irmão” ''dane-se ''não ligo, ele acha que a irmã ainda esta morte, então não faria diferença se ela morrer, “Nossa eu acho que fui muito frio” desculpa Crescent. Bem eu achei legal a parte, só não achei melhor por causa das duas mortes que teve, eu não to tenso para a próxima parte porque já foram as 7 mortes da season 2, então já estou tranqüilo, e pelo que parece a Blade não vai morrer nessa season, Estou curioso para saber como vai terminar =)